Four of a Kind
by Spockologist
Summary: My answer to Aleine Skyfire's Granada challenge. No Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my answer to Aleine Skyfire's challenge. It involves a universe in which Sherlock Holmes and Watson know and interact with Granada Holmes and Watson. I've never done something like this, so hopefully it turns out ok. I had been wanting to do just a simple one shot, but I think this might have two or three little chapters. **

"Watson, I really don't think this is one of your finer ideas."

I paid no mind to my companion as we walked rapidly down one of London's notoriously crowded streets.

"In all seriousness, Watson," Holmes panted. "It seems a bit too extraordinary, don't you think? I mean, as much as I have made fun of your stories for their romantic qualities, they did have a bit of charm to them. But what you are suggesting hardly seems probable."

"Sh, Holmes! I'll show you when we get there. Now the lady said to take a right at this corner…."

"But, Watson! Why on earth in this day and age would anyone be interested in recreating your stories and acting out my history? It just isn't done. And with all that nonsense about moving pictures and the like, it's not logical."

I slowed my steps and motioned for my companion to take a look inside the gated park.

"See, Holmes?" I said softly so as to not to draw attention from the busy scene before us.

Holmes pushed himself up off the wall and turned to take in the view, his eyes growing as wide as saucers. "By my mad aunt Beatrice! What is that?"

And truly the spectacle was one to behold. All sorts of people running about with mysterious equipment scattered here and there. One had hardly had time to take it all in before some unseen voice called out:

"Alright, Jeremy! That's a wrap. And could we get some more lighting over here? I know Holmes is supposed to appear melancholy, but not gothic."

The man called 'Jeremy' nodded before his gaze wandered over towards our direction and locked with a very stunned Sherlock Holmes.

"Told you so." I grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

"And you 'play' me in this television show of yours?" I asked incredulously.

Holmes and I had been spotted looking through the fence and had been invited in to meet the cast of this newfangled television show. Mr. Jeremy Brett was a most likable fellow and Holmes and he had hit it off almost instantly. Something about being the most brilliant man in London tends to do that.

I'm afraid that while I had been eager to introduce Holmes to his alternate self, I had failed to realize that I too would have a duo. While honored with the recognition, I found David Burke to be… lacking in physical appearance and personality. He looked nothing like me and couldn't have been a day over fifty.

"I do," Mr. Burke beamed at me. If there was one thing that was certain, he was the most cheerful man I had ever met. "And it is such an honor if I may say so. Your stories are brilliantly executed; your character has always been my favorite. No offense to your companion Mr. Holmes of course."

"No, no. Don't mention it. His ego would grow if he heard you."

We shared a chuckle before Mr. Burke began hesitantly.

"Would you care to see the script? I assume that as you are fond of writing, you would be interested in this piece of work."

I _was_ curious to see the manuscript. I wanted to see how closely they had followed my original writing and most importantly, to read what "I" would be saying.

The script was pleasant enough and very close to my own stories but the little snippets of lines Mr. Burke quoted quickly made me hot under the collar. I sounded like nothing more than a second rate dimwit. A follower with such a small light that I was quickly extinguished under the flame of the great detective. But, I could hardly object to the script considering how kind these people were being in furthering Holmes and I's life stories. The polite thing to do would be to smile and nod and call it wonderful.

"They are doing a superb job." I said, mustering as much truth into my voice as I could. "And I'm sure you do an excellent job in portraying it."

Mr. Burke again grinned widely at my praise. Holmes and Mr. Brett were laughing over some other new similarity while I sat quietly and fummed. This was not what I had expected.

**No offense to David Burke fans or to David Burke himself, he seems like a really nice guy. I just have issues with him playing Watson. He gives me the heebie jeebies. And apparently Watson agrees. ;) **

**Final-ish chapter to come. Will Watson be able to accept this new version of his classic stories? **


	3. Chapter 3

They day was drawing to a close and Holmes began to mutter about wanting to go over his case files before midnight and I seconded the idea of leaving with the thoughts of a home cooked meal and a few hours away from the detective twins.

Jeremy cordially bid us farewell and David shook us by the hand with the invitation to 'come back soon'. It wasn't until we were out of the gated park and heading back towards Baker Street did I finally begin to vent my frustration over a complete waste of an afternoon.

"Holmes, you were right. This was a horrible idea. I should never have suggested we go."

Holmes regarded me nonchalantly while happily whistling and swinging his cane. "My, my, look who doesn't like the progressive future now, eh?"

"It hardly has anything to do with the future. It's this whole actor and script business that has me furious. My stories are true accounts, the words and places were all real. _We _are real. They are just people acting like us and reading words off a page."

Holmes smiled sympathetically before stopping at the end of the fence and pointing back at the lights and action going on without us. "Just because they are not you and me does not mean they are not _like _you and me. I found Mr. Brett to be a splendidly nice fellow and Mr. Burke just as pleasant. True, there are physical and personality differences, but they all have one main goal in mind."

I grudgingly turned and looked back on the busy scene where Jeremy and David were laughing together like old friends. It reminded me of all the humorous moments I had spent with the detective beside me.

"They may not be you and me," Holmes repeated softly. "But they certainly act like us. Just because they didn't share the same adventures you and I have, doesn't mean they are to be pushed away. They are trying to bring our adventures to others just like you have. We really are four of a kind."

And as I saw Jeremy Brett throw his head back in laughter at something David Burke said, I realized Holmes was right.

**~Fin**


End file.
